An ink-jet recording method is capable of recording a highly precise image with a relatively simple apparatus and has rapidly developed in variety of fields. Further, the application covers a wide range and a recording medium or ink suitable for each purpose is utilized. Particularly, in recent years, significant improvement of a recording speed has been achieved and development of a printer having ability competent for a small scale printing application is on the way.
However, an ink-jet recording method has disadvantages of generating beading, in which a line of a bead form is drawn even when a straight line is drawn, because an image is formed by ejecting liquid droplets having a low viscosity, and color mixing (called as bleeding), because an image is formed by simultaneously ejecting inks having different colors having low viscosity; and various attempts has been made to overcome them.
An UV ink-jet method, in which ink utilizing a colorant, a polymerizing material and a photo-initiator is ejected and cured by ultraviolet exposure, has been disclosed (for example, please refer to Patent Document 1).
In this method, beading and bleeding are prevented by curing the image portion in a very short time by irradiation of ultraviolet rays on the image potion formed by an ink-jet printer, and application in a small scale printing, which requires a high speed printing, is expected. However, it is necessary to irradiate extremely strong ultraviolet rays for curing of UV ink-jet ink presently utilized and an apparatus becomes large resulting in no achievement of wide popularization; and UV ink having high optical sensitivity has been required.
On the other hand, in conventional ink-jet ink, there was a disadvantage of an image portion being risen compared to a non-image portion and gloss difference between an image portion and a non-image portion, compared to a printing method in which water based ink and exclusive ink-jet paper are utilized, with respect to image quality, because a polymerizing or a cross-linking material occupies the most part of ink.
To depress this gloss difference, solvent type UV ink in which a pigment and a polymerizing material are dissolved in a solvent (for example, please refer to Patent Document 2) and a water-based ultraviolet polymerizing monomer, which employs a water soluble polymerizing material and water as a solvent, has been proposed (for example, please refer to Patent Document 3). However, since it is necessary to utilize a polymerizing material as much as to influence ejection ability due to utilization of a low molecular weight compound as a polymerizing material, the aforesaid technology has not come to be in practical use.
A water-based UV ink utilizing a water-soluble and cross-linking polymer has been proposed as an ink in which the ejection stability and depression of gloss difference have been improved and high sensitivity is provided (for example, please refer to Patent Document 4). By utilizing this ink, ejection stability and depression of gloss difference have been improved as well as bleeding and beading of images have been remarkably depressed. However, it is still insufficient as for such as a black ink with respect to a optical sensitivity, and further improvement of optical sensitivity is required to prevent bleeding and beading with a small light source.
Further, there is an attempt to increase photo-sensitivity by utilizing water-soluble acyl phosphine oxide as a photo-initiator and a water-soluble polymerizing compound having a plurality of acrylic groups (for example, please refer to Patent Document 5). There is surely a description that since an acyl phosphine oxide has an absorption wavelength covering as long as 420 nm, bleeding can be prevented when the acyl phosphine oxide is applied in a cyan ink having small absorption around 400 nm. However, by only employing acyl phosphine oxide in a black ink having light absorption in the whole color range, considerable decrease of optical sensitivity is caused and it was not sufficient to prevent bleeding and beading.
[Patent Document 1] U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,438
[Patent Document 2] Examined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. (hereinafter, referred to as JP-B) 5-64667
[Patent Document 3] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. (hereinafter, referred to as JP-A) 7-224241
[Patent Document 4] PCT International Application Publication No. 06/80139
[Patent Document 5] JP-A 2005-307199